


Friends but it's Agents Of SHEILD (FitzSimmons)

by jamie_loves_fitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Captain Skye, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Mondler, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Science Babies, Skye being a cockblock for a whole chapter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_loves_fitzsimmons/pseuds/jamie_loves_fitzsimmons
Summary: you guys know the drill.FitzSimmons as Mondler/Ross & Rachel ect.





	1. Chapter 1

Season 1- Romantically Involved! FitzSimmons as Monica and Chandler.

It had been a stressful week on the Bus. Explosions had occurred in the lab, and Ward had been annoying Skye. To top it off, the scientists hadn’t been able to sneak a single moment together since the last pit-stop they made. Sure, being on a jet with your best friends 24/7 could be seen as the best thing to ever happen-unless two of them are in a secret relationship.

Of course, the pair had thought of telling their team, but they could’ve faced being separated. Fraternization with other SHIELD agents was against the rules-one of the only rules that were stressed within an inch of its life-they were taught to not get attached. If Coulson thought the function of the team would be affected, he was well within his rights to split the two up-shipping Jemma or Leo back to the Hub.

Their feelings about each other had been well made up, however. They were sure they were madly in love, chasing each other every-where. In the beginning, it was stressed how covert they’d have to be-after all, they lived with super spies most of the time. Most of the time, it wasn’t an issue; Simmons would slip out of Fitz’s bunk early in the morning, changing into her clothes for the day before going down to the Lab, beginning their research. The pair had always been morning people, so to see them in the Lab at 6am wasn’t out of the norm.

What was out of the norm was to see them together in the Bus’s bathtub, surrounded in fluffy white bubbles. The only alcohol the team stored up on was beer, so they sat facing each other, a beer in their hands. They grinned like a pair of nervous teenagers, looking at each other with a great love.

“You look cute in bubbles.” Simmons smiled, looking at her counterpart.

“Ehh, you're just liquored up.” He replied, laughing as they moved in to kiss. A loud knock was heard through the bathroom, and the pair went into a frenzied panic.

“Hey, it's me! I'm comin' in!” Skye yelled, and Fitz looked at Jemma with a small smirk. Jemma rolled her eyes playfully, diving under the water as Skye entered the room.

“Hey-uh…” She began, her eyes suddenly going wide as she looked at the boy, who had a bottle of beer in his hand, and candles lit around the bubble bath.

“I've had a very long, hard day.” Fitz blushed, watching as Skye’s face turned into amusement.

“Ahh, the Bus’s landed, I'm gonna go get some chicken. Want some?” She asked, but Fitz shook his head violently.

“Ahh, no thanks. No chicken, bye-bye then.” He quickly said, aware of Simmons being under the water.

“Okay.” Skye said, turning to leave. She turned at the door, stopping as she smirked. She was testing the scientist; she was sure he wasn’t in there alone.

“You sure? Some extra crispy? Dirty rice? Beans?” She asked, trying to act as innocent as possible.

“For the last time no! Get out! Get out, Skye!” He begged, and Skye smirked with a knowing smile.

“All right!” Skye said, closing the door and leaving. Fitz tapped Simmons’ leg, allowing her to come up for air. She took in a large breath, running her hands against her face. She opened her eyes, looking at Fitz’s concerned expression.

“Are you okay? I'm so sorry, she wouldn't leave. She kept asking me about chicken!” Fitz said. Simmons’ eyes lit up, smiling.

“Chicken? I could eat some chicken-plus, If she suspects anything she’ll get thrown off; why call her back if I’m in here?” Simmons theorized, and Fitz nodded.

“Hey Skye!” He yelled, watching as Simmons was submerged into the bubbly water again. Skye re-opened the door, smirking as she looked at the boy. Of course, he was in there alone. Skye sighed, knowing that the mere idea of timid Simmons sharing a bath with her best friend was a pervy thing of her to even think.

“Yeah, can I get a 3-piece, some coleslaw, some beans, and a Coke-” Fitz yelped, feeling Simmons pinch him from under the water “-Diet Coke.” He finished, as Skye gave a thumbs up, walking out the bathroom and heading off the plane.


	2. The One where Jemma can't stop laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a lot of fun to write-I like perceiving Simmons as having no chill whatsoever! This is literally what i think went down in between all the sexy bits we got to see-a shit load of awkwardness.  
> Remember to leave Kudos!

“Well, we’ve got a lot to talk about.” Fitz smoothly said, bringing himself a few steps closer to Simmons. She looked so incredibly prefect-her makeup was done and her outfit made Fitz even more infatuated with her; if that was even possible.

Their lips touched perfectly, dancing together as their kisses became more hungry and lustful. Fitz couldn’t get enough, her lipstick, her scent-

“Mack?” She yelled out into his mouth, causing him to retract in confusion, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“Uh-It would really help when I'm kissing you if you didn't shout out my Best Friend’s name.” Fitz said as Jemma smacked him playfully.

“Fitz! I'm just double checking! And I thought I was your best friend” She smirked as she made her way to every corner of the hotel, hoping Mack wouldn’t jump out from the closet and scare them to death.

“Oh.” Fitz simply said, joining in the hunt for their taller more muscular friend.

“Mack?”

“Mack!”

They shortly realised they were alone, the tension becoming almost unbearable; if he wasn’t a respectable man, he would be all over her. He waited, awkwardly, however, playing with his thumbs until she initiated contact, pulling him close and kissing him slowly, deeply, with such passion they had never displayed until this night. Fitz hands stayed firmly on the small of her back until they became more daring, moving downwards to Simmons butt. All of a sudden, she bursts into laughter, unable to stop herself.

“What, what? Did…bloody hell, I didn’t do it wrong did I?” He nervously asked as her smile turned to embarrassment.

“I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm sorry, it's just that when you moved your hands down to my butt, it was like “woah, Fitz’s hands are on my butt!” Sorry.” Jemma said, still chuckling slightly before trying to catch her breath.

“And that's…that's funny why?” Fitz said, nervously clamping his hands together methodically, as if his hands were his beating heart.

“Well it's not. Oh, Fitz, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just…nervous. I mean, it's you, you know, it's us. I mean, we're crossing that line-the event horizon or whatever you called it; sort of a big thing.” Simmons said as she gestured with her hands. Fitz took them in his to calm them, smiling at her fondly.

“I, I know it's big-I’m terrified of mucking it up, I just didn't know it was uh, ha-ha big.” He joked, trying to ease the tension building once more.

“Okay” She simply said, before kissing him fervently once more, hoping and praying for a better outcome. It was good, it was sweet and long and tender; everything she had hoped for. But then, she remember the last time-the awkwardness, the hilarity-what was she so afraid of? It was silly. She began to laugh before she realised Fitz had sighed dramatically.

“Ok, my hands were nowhere near your butt.” He said, showing his hands in surrender to prove the point.

“I know, I know, I know, I know!” She exasperatedly said, rubbing her hands on her face. “I was just thinking about when they were there the last time, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Ok, Ok, look, I promise, I'm good, I'm not going to laugh anymore. Ok, put your hands back there” She demanded, looking back at Fitz.

“No see now, now I can't because uh, I'm feeling too self-conscious.” He said, rubbing his grown-out stubble nervously.  
“Just one cheek.” She defiantly argued

“Nuh, uh, the moment's gone.” He said, going to pick up his bag and signal to Mack that he had, in fact, arrived.

“Alright, just put your hands out and I'll back up into them!” Simmons suggested, turning around so her back was to her partner.

“That's romantic.” He sarcastically said before straightening up; he couldn’t find the damned phone. He’d have to stay in the hotel with his slightly barmy girlfriend for a bit longer.

“It’s a vital biological asset, Fitz! C'mon, just touch it!” She coaxed

“Don’t bring science into this-it’s still no.”

“Oh, come on squeeze it!”

“No”

“Rub it?”

“No.”

“Ugh, Fitz, would you just grab my arse!”

“Fine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Scene do you guys want next? Comment it and I'll do all of them!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated as always!
> 
> Love, Jamie x


End file.
